La défaite de Pâques
by La Mayonnaise du Turfu
Summary: Végéta s'acclimate peu à peu à sa nouvelle vie sur terre en acceptant de participer à un pique nique de Printemps, attendant l'arrivée des androïdes. Pâques version sayïen...


**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages apparaissant dans ce récit ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont issus de l'œuvre originale d'Akira Toriyama, je n'en fais qu'une émulsion Dragonballzodienne, j'espère qu'elle te donnera la frite.**

 **La défaite de Pâques**

Des nuées d'hirondelles tourbillonnaient dans ciel bleu de la Capitale de l'Ouest, annonciatrices du retour du printemps. Le décompte des jours avant l'arrivée des androïdes s'égrenait inexorablement et, sous le dôme jaune des locaux de Capsule Corporation, la tension devenait palpable.

« SBLAM ! » Une porte venait de claquer à l'étage.

« Je te déteste Végéta ! » hurla Bulma.

Personne n'aurait pu dire pourquoi mais Végéta et Bulma s'étaient rapprochés d'une façon ou d'une autre. A la manière de deux aimants, soit ils se collaient soit ils se repoussaient, emportés par la nature orageuse de leurs caractères.

Dans le salon, Le Professeur Brief qui jusque là lisait tranquillement son journal, venait de sursauter de terreur.

Il fit silencieusement une prière, souhaitant que l'alien soit suffisamment fâché pour voler à nouveau « Capsule 3 » et parte bouder deux semaines dans un coin de l'espace.

« Ca nous ferait des vacances… » Soupira-t-il.

Bulma avait décidé d'organiser un pique-nique prétextant une fête terrienne connue sous le nom de Pâques.

Elle rebattait les oreilles de Végéta avec ça depuis des jours, arguant qu'il devait consolider des liens avec toute sa bande d'amis.

« Ses PLOUCS d'amis à ELLE » comme il venait juste de lui rappeler.

Pour elle il n'y aurait rien de mieux qu'une partie de campagne pour adoucir les relations entre le solitaire et ombrageux prince et la fine équipe de joyeux lurons. Pour lui, ayant tué ou ordonné la mort de la majorité d'entre eux, cela n'augurait rien de bon et il refusait obstinément de participer.

Végéta ne créait PAS de liens, il n'avait PAS l'esprit d'équipe et il n'aimait PAS les pique-niques (d'ailleurs il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un foutu pique-nique).

Il suffoquait de rage dans sa chambre, aux prises avec une fluctuation alarmante de son Kî. Il opta pour une séance d'entrainement dans le simulateur de gravité, préférant s'éloigner avant de faire exploser la maison. Pour avoir le dernier mot sur Bulma, il choisit de sortir par la porte plutôt que par la fenêtre et la claqua violement à son tour, non mais !

C'est en se ruant vers l'extérieur, que l'estocade lui fut portée.

Une douleur sublime l'envahit au creux de l'abdomen si abruptement qu'il en tomba à genoux, plié en deux dans un violent spasme.

L'auteure de l'attaque qui avait mis le sayien à terre, inconsciente d'avoir réussi là où tant de guerriers avaient échoué, se détourna vivement de ses casseroles au bruit d'un grondement phénoménal provenant du couloir derrière elle.

« Végéta chéri ! Tout va bien ? » S'exclama Panchy Brief en accourant vers lui.

Il repoussa la main tendue et pénétra dans la cuisine.

« Putain de merde ! J'aurais du m'en douter !» fut tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler tant sa bouche s'emplissait de salive, au point qu'il s'en serait mis à baver.

Le choc olfactif passé, végéta contemplait à présent la vision paradisiaque qui s'offrait à lui.

Les festivités humaines étaient globalement des prétextes à l'organisation de repas gargantuesques, il en avait fait l'expérience à Noël quelques mois plus tôt.

Il avait dignement survécu aux grotesques coutumes de ce peuple en engouffrant autant de dinde, de sauce, de purée et de truffes en chocolat que possible.

A en juger par la rôtissoire où tournaient lentement une vingtaine de poulets dorés et juteux, exhalant les arômes responsables de sa crampe d'estomac, Pâques ne faisait pas exception aux succulentes traditions indigènes.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Bulma vit Végéta adossé au petit avion cargo, elle sourit. Ils ne se dirent rien mais il aida au chargement.

* * *

L'aéronef des Brief se posa en début de matinée dans une grande clairière proche du Mont Paozu. Le caractère bucolique des lieux et la proximité du domicile des Son avaient déterminé le choix de l'emplacement du grand rassemblement.

Evidement Végéta avait catégoriquement refusé de monter à bord du tas de ferraille et s'était contenté de voler par ses propres moyens, se désespérant de la lenteur du véhicule qu'il devait suivre.

En posant le pied au sol, il était déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs. Bulma, elle, était extatique.

« Allez Monsieur Ronchon, détends toi ! »

Il ne lui répondit pas, gardant les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés autour de la poitrine.

« Pff… Tu aurais pu mettre autre chose ! C'est la fête aujourd'hui… Pourquoi tu as mis ton plastron de combat ? » Le taquina-t-elle, un accent légèrement réprobateur et très moqueur dans la voix.

Il détourna la tête dédaigneusement ce qui eut le don d'agacer Bulma.

« Tu.Mé.Nerves ! Viens nous aider à tout installer ! » Lui intima-t-elle.

« Certainement pas ! » rétorqua t il sèchement.

« Femme,-» pensa-t-il «-j'ai surveillé que tu n'oublies rien de toute cette bouffe en chargeant ton maudit pique-nique. Ne crois pas que je vais me salir les gants à nouveau… »

Krillin eu le bon goût d'atterrir à ce moment là et la colérique harpie se reporta sur cette proie plus facile à manipuler.

Elle houspillait toujours le petit moine quand Yamcha gara un vieux tacot d'où sortirent OoLong, Puar et ce fossile de Tortue Géniale.

Végéta serrait les poings très fort, guettant le moindre geste déplacé sur Bulma de la part de ses raclures. Il était prêt à leur sauter à la gorge quand elle leur fit la bise dans une de ses effusions caractéristiques de bonne humeur.

« Tout pour les autres ! Toi tu peux seulement avoir les cris et les ordres… » Marmonna- t-il, outré et jaloux.

Le Prince des Sayiens faisait grise mine et avait trouvé refuge à l'ombre de l'aile du transporteur, bien déterminé à ne bouger de là que lorsque le repas serait servi. Il avait la ferme intention de remplir copieusement son assiette et d'aller la dévorer à l'écart de cette engeance.

Tien Shinhan et son bizarre acolyte Chiaotzu firent apparition à leur tour. Végéta n'arrivait pas à définir la relation qui unissait « Trois Yeux » et sa poupée, mais il était à peu prêt sur que c'était quelque chose de dégoutant et il préférait de toute façon ne pas y penser.

Tien lui jetait un regard noir.

« Visiblement il na toujours pas digéré notre première rencontre… Je me demande bien pourquoi ?» Constata le guerrier avec un amusement cynique.

« Ouais bigleux ! Tu peux me regarder pour vérifier, la première impression reste la bonne !»éructa-t-il. Cette réflexion arracha un ricanement à Végéta et Tien se détourna de lui avec aversion.

Enfin, bons derniers, les Son et Picollo firent leur apparition, accueillis dans la clameur générale.

A la vision de ce grand bouffon orange, le petit sayien sentit les muscles de son corps se crisper. Il détestait Goku et le voir là, en face à face, provoquait en lui une fervente envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il réprima cette pulsion. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à atteindre le stade de Super Sayien et l'issue du combat était certaine…Il se remit à ruminer.

Lorsque tous les participants eurent fini de se saluer, s'embrasser, se câliner, se complimenter, se pâmer et se congratuler sauf Végéta Bulma s'éclipsa dans l'habitacle de l'avion.

Quand elle ressortit de la carlingue, l'impassible prince fut happé par la vision totalement indécente de sa tenue. Elle portait un serre tête avec deux oreilles de lapin en fausse fourrures, un petit nœud papillon rouge, un body de satin noir très décolleté et échancré et…il ne vit pas la suite, ses yeux étaient revenus sur le décolleté.

« Ferme la bouche, vilain…Tu vas gober une mouche !» lui susurra-t-elle, ajoutant un clin d'œil.

Elle gambadait vers ses amis, secouant une cloche qu'elle tenait dans la main, un gros pompon blanc ballottant paresseusement à la tombée de ses reins.

« Oyé ! Oyé ! » Scandait t elle joyeusement, « Le moment tant attendu est arrivé ! Rassemblez vous autour de moi ! »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il fit ce qu'elle demandait de bonne grâce.

« HUM ! Hum ! hum ! Merci à tous d'être venus et d'avoir pris une journée sur vos entrainements pour nous permettre de nous réunir ! »Elle fit une pause et appuya le regard sur végéta.

« SBLAMG ! »

Bulma se retourna en bondissant. Chichi venait de frapper d'un coup de chaise pliante Tortue Géniale qui s'était approché dans son dos pour lui pincer le pompon. Il saignait du nez.

« Merci Chichi.-»,

Elle reprit «-Donc… je déclare ouverte la Grande Chasse aux œufs de Pâques ! »

« Youpi ! » s'exclama Goku dans son attitude d'éternel enfant.

« Et cette année … Au programme vous trouverez des œufs mais aussi… Des lapins, des poissons… et… des poules ! »

« Wow t'as vu les choses en grand ! » applaudit Gohan, illuminé par un sourire dévoilant un appareil dentaire flambant neuf.

« Comme je sais que certains d'entre nous ont l'esprit de compétition-» Elle appuyait à nouveau son regard en direction de Végéta, « -Vous serez départagés par une pesée de votre récolte ! »

Elle lança à une distance raisonnable une capsule Hoi-Poi qui laissa apparaître, après un POP et dans un nuage de fumée, une grosse balance.

« Chichi ! Tu vois ! J'avais raison de bien manger au petit déjeuner ! Regarde ! J'ai toutes les chances de gagner maintenant ! »S'extasia Goku.

Chichi jeta un regard courroucé à son époux, ajoutant fielleusement : « comme si ça pouvait faire quelque chose ! Quoiqu'il arrive tu te goinfres de toute façon !».

Bulma, ignorant la perfidie, termina d'énoncer les règles : par mesure d'équité il était interdit d'utiliser son Kî et par conséquent de voler (sauf pour Puar et Chiaotzu bien entendu). Si les chasseurs se disputaient une prise la bagarre était proscrite : ils devaient tirer leur chance au sort à « pierre/feuille/ciseau ». La victoire donnerait lieu uniquement à un titre honorifique et chaque participant pourrait conserver son butin. Enfin, ils devaient revenir aux alentours de midi dans la clairière pour le déjeuner.

Après le petit discours de Bulma, ils applaudirent tous. Sauf Végéta.

Au départ perplexe, il recollait les éléments uns à uns : un festin, une chasse, une compétition contre Goku…Finalement cette escapade allait lui plaire. Sans compter le feu d'artifice ce soir quand ils rentreraient à Capsule Corp. et qu'il tirerait le meilleur parti de sa chaude lapine…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées, sentant des tapotements répétés dans son mollet droit.

« Toujours prêt hein ?…Hé !hé !hé ! »

C'était Oolong qui lui donnait des coups de coudes. Il grimaçait un sourire, pointant du pouce avec un regard de connivence les parties intimes de l'anatomie du sayien.

Le regard de végéta passa successivement du cochon à son pelvis. Il constata avec horreur qu'il avait un début d'érection.

Il regretta instantanément son choix vestimentaire.

« Ferme ta gueule gros porc ou je te refais le groin ! » crachat-t-il à Oolong qui battait déjà en retraite à reculons, savourant la vision du visage écarlate qui contrastait formidablement avec la combinaison bleue de ce snob de Végéta.

* * *

Seuls Krillin, les Sayiens, Puar et Chiaotzu se prêtèrent volontaires pour la quête.

Végéta eu un regard de profond mépris pour les autres lâches.

« Branleurs.» les traita-t-il en lui même.

Les deux plus petits compagnons de l'aventure avaient choisi d'unir leurs forces mais ça lui était égal : fin limier, il se savait supérieur en habiletés. Son seul vrai concurrent serait Kakarott et il voulait le battre à plate couture.

« On fait équipe Papa ? »

« Gohan, sur ce coup là, on est en solo fiston !»

Père et fils échangèrent malicieusement un regard de défi.

« Parfait, à nous deux Kakarott ! » se délecta Végéta.

Ils récupérèrent chacun un pochon pour la collecte, celui de Végéta était affreux : rose et recouvert des petits cœurs multicolores. Il reconnut la touche de fourberie de Bulma mais préféra ne pas lancer de querelle : il avait une tâche à accomplir. Il était en mission.

Vers 9H30 Goku partit à droite, n'oubliant pas de souhaiter bonne chance à tout le monde. Végéta décidât donc de partir à gauche.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Végéta se mit immédiatement à trotter en direction du Sud-Sud-Est. Indéniablement Kakarott avait l'avantage du terrain puisqu'il était sur ses terres. Cependant, durant tout le vol qui lui avait parut si long, le sayien avait topographié la zone pour se divertir. C'était une vieille habitude, prise en d'autres temps durant son service dans l'armée de Friezer. Lorsqu'il intervenait sur les purges de planète, le vétéran repérait soigneusement le terrain en le survolant avant de mener l'assaut.

Rapidement il se rendit à l'ensemble de bâtiments qu'il avait noté mentalement un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de ça, Troisième Classe ? » demanda-t-il à un Goku imaginaire, se félicitant de son ingéniosité.

Tel une ombre il se faufila dans la propriété.

Se laissant guider par son odorat il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : le poulailler.

C'était un petit appentis, entouré d'un fin grillage. Un semblant de porte munie d'un simple loquet de bois permettait l'accès à la volaille et à son inestimable ponte.

« D'une pierre deux coups ! Et facile en plus ! » Se réjouit-t-il.

Il marquât un premier temps d'arrêt, pris dans un dilemme. Les poulets, devait-t-il les ramener morts ou vifs ?

Il évacua rapidement cette interrogation dans un haussement d'épaule, se souvenant de la rôtissoire dans la cuisine. « Morts évidemment ! »Conclut-t-il sans plus d'embarras.

Avançant d'un pas déterminé à la rencontre des gallinacées, il fut stoppé une seconde fois par une question d'ordre pratique. Comparant la taille d'une poule à la taille de son pochon, il calcula en fin stratège qu'il ne pourrait pas ramener toutes les proies de la quête. Il devrait faire des choix. L'idée lui était insupportable, le Sayiajin No Ouji voulait exceller dans l'épreuve.

Il avisa une palette à proximité de la grange. Des filets de pommes de terre y étaient empilés, en attente sans doute d'une future livraison. Sans regret il abandonna le sachet bariolé, déversant les tubercules d'un des sacs au sol.

Il entra dans la cahute à la recherche du pondoir. Il cassa le premier œuf dont il se saisit, trop rudement agité par l'excitation de sa trouvaille. Manipulant la demi douzaine suivante plus soigneusement, il les plaça un à un dans son sac. Tous se fêlèrent en s'entrechoquant, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Fait chier ! » jura-t-il simplement.

Il repéra une grosse mère couvant dans un des nichoirs, elle lui parut suffisamment bien dodue. Il tendit la main gauche, paume ouverte vers l'ennemie et arma une petite boule d'énergie.

« C'est de la triche ! » lui murmura une petite voix.

« Connerie ! Le Prince des Sayiens n'a à suivre que les règles qu'il édicte lui même ! » Rétorqua une autre, ouvrant un conflit intérieur.

« Mais Kakarott restera Fair-Play, lui… Tu te déshonorerais de gagner en utilisant ton Kî… » Renchérit la première.

« BOUCLEZ LA ! »Végéta mit fin à la discussion.

Ce débat n'avait pas lieu d'être : qu'importe le moyen pourvu qu'il épingle la poulette à son tableau de chasse. Il modifia sa position et ôta la vie au volatile d'un coup sec du tranchant de la main.

Il avait frappé vite. Il avait frappé fort. Il avait frappé précisément. Une authentique action chirurgicale. Alors bordel de merde ! Pourquoi tout soudainement explosait autour de lui ? Il s'étouffa en inhalant un nuage acre de poussière dans un déluge aveuglant de paille et de fientes, les congénères de la victime voletant follement dans tout les sens dans un capharnaüm de caquètements cacophoniques. Végéta était en mauvaise posture et le coq, prompt à défendre ses cocottes, se jetait maintenant sur lui tout en ergots et en coups de bec.

Ameuté par le raffut des bestiaux, le propriétaire des lieux avait accouru jusqu'à la baraque en quatrième vitesse et, saisissant l'intrus par le col, en avait tiré dehors un Végéta toujours aux prises avec le maître de la basse cour.

« Boudiou ! Quo cé ti ksa ! La Marie magn' teu ! Mon fouzi ! In volleul eud poul' ! »Meuglât-t-il.

Repoussé vivement par l'importun, le fermier tomba rudement au sol, amorti tout de même un peu dans sa chute par son imposant séant. Sur le cul il l'était doublement : comment ce nabot avait fait pour réussir à le percuter si fort ?

Il observa bouche bée le petit nerveux tordre le cou du réveil matin local pour le fourrer ensuite dans sa hotte.

Végéta avait compris que le bouseux en salopette ne maitrisait pas la langue. Pour partager le fond de sa pensée avec lui, il usa d'un geste universellement intelligible. Il offrit au paysan son meilleur doigt d'honneur avant de détaler.

* * *

Les bottes et les gants du guerrier étaient posés à coté du sac, sur les bords d'un petit torrent. Il avait pris soin de protéger son précieux uniforme des méfaits de l'eau tumultueuse qui courrait à présent entre ses jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

La pêche était un art qu'il n 'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'exercer. A son grand regret il savait que Kakarott, ce chanceux laxiste, s'adonnait régulièrement à ce passe temps alors que lui devait se casser le cul à conquérir des planètes pour le compte d'un tyran.

La truite qu'il venait d'attraper lui glissa entre les mains pour retourner voguer à contre courant vers un nid où frayer. Il avait réussit à en attraper seulement une dizaine qu'il avait jeté vers sa carnassière improvisée. L'un des poissons, se débattant sur les galets comme un pauvre diable asphyxié, avait réussi à replonger dans son milieu naturel.

Le sayien, au comble de l'énervement, frappa du plat de la main sur la surface mouvante de l'eau.

Pour rajouter à sa déconfiture, la fraicheur extrême et le clapotis précipité des rapides lui avaient donné envie de satisfaire un besoin naturel. Ca et les trois litres de jus de fruit du petit déjeuner.

Il fit sa petite affaire contre le tronc d'un arbre, il lui répugnait de devoir ainsi se soulager. Il avait ôté son plastron et descendu sa combinaison jusqu'aux chevilles : il se sentait réellement à découvert dans son plus simple appareil. Il était sur le qui vive, se sachant dans une posture extrêmement incommode en cas d'attaque.

Aux aguets, il cibla du regard un éclat orangé dans un buisson situé à une centaine de mètres de là où il se trouvait. Etait-ce possible ? Il ne voulut pas céder aux sirènes de l'excitation et regagna la berge pour reprendre ses prises, ses gants et ses esprits.

« Bulma, Bulma, Bulma… Est ce que tu nous aurais rajouté un petit extra ? »Se demandait-t-il en approchant de ce qu'il savait être une Dragon Ball.

« Tsss !-»sifflât-t-il «-C'était juste du papier alu ! »

Il tenait dans sa main une orbe qui n'était définitivement pas aussi précieuse que ce qu'il avait imbécilement escompté. Il défit néanmoins l'emballage et resta un court instant étonné.

Sans plus se poser de questions il avala la coque de chocolat, sans doute oubliée là ou perdue par un randonneur étourdi.

« Abrutis de Terriens ! » conclut-t-il en lâchant un petit rôt dans son poing.

Se remettant de sa déception il décida qu'il était temps d'aller courir le lièvre.

Si les poissons abondaient, la bête aux grandes oreilles se faisait discrète. Végéta c'était camouflé comme il avait pu, se roulant au sol pour se couvrir de terre et masquer l'éclatante couleur de son uniforme, mais force était de constater que le gibier était rare dans les environs à cette heure de la journée.

En désespoir de cause il avisa un trou qui aurait pu être un terrier de lapin. Il décida de tenter sa chance. Il retira son gant et plongea la main, s'enfonçant jusqu'à l'aisselle dans l'antre de l'animal.

Pour tout accueil, il reçut une vive morsure dans le gras de la paume. A l'aveugle il tenta d'agripper une touffe de poils et fut récompenser par une rebuffade et de nouveaux coups de crocs sur l'avant bras. Il sentait la rage monter en lui et ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang. La lutte dura une bonne minute, ponctuée par de nombreuses attaques de part et d'autre, l'un pinçant l'autre balafrant.

Finalement Végéta se saisit de ce qu'il pensait être une oreille et traina vivement hors de son repaire le monstre à moitié assommé.

En fait d'oreille c'était une queue.

« Chouette appendice !-» remarqua-t-il en connaisseur «-Tu viens avec moi, si ça se trouve tu pourras compter comme un bonus.»

Il ajouta le renard à son tableau de chasse.

Il reprit sa chasse, suivant des pistes à moitié effacées, l'œil et l'oreille aux aguets, le pied agile. Un craquement de brindilles sur sa gauche et il fit volte-face, captant fugacement un petit animal qui déguerpissait à la vue de ce potentiel prédateur.

Il sauta dessus prestement avec la rapidité vertigineuse d'un sayien aux abois. Il tenait la bête tête vers l'avant par la panse en se relevant, il avait réussi à l'attraper dans sa fuite et il voyait le dos noir rayé de blanc de ce qui n'était malheureusement toujours pas un lapin.

« De toutes les injures qui m 'auront était infligées aujourd'hui, faut-t-il vraiment que chacun ait une queue sauf moi ! » grondait-t-il quand soudainement la moufette leva l'odieux affront à son orgueil pour relâcher de ses sphincters méphitiques un jet de liquide horriblement malodorant.

« SALEFILSDEPUTE ! » hurla-t-il en rejetant loin de lui cette saleté. L'odeur lui soulevait le cœur et il vomit sur ses bottes après plusieurs hoquets de pure révulsion.

Il était piteux, puant et piéton… Il pestait contre lui même, le reste du Monde et de l'univers, mais putain ! Il ne déposerait pas les armes. Un guerrier de sa valeur n'abandonnait pas le champ de bataille, aussi grande soit l'envie de s'envoler vers l'isolement sécurisant de son précieux simulateur de gravité.

Il avait rejoint un sentier de campagne marqué d'ornières peu profondes. Il poursuivait sa route en respirant par la bouche à petites bouffées. L'odeur immonde persistait, il lui faudrait sans doute détruire par le feu son armure et sa combinaison… Et demander à la Femme qu'elle lui fabrique d'autres atours de combat. Une perspective suprêmement honteuse qui générait en lui une rage profonde.

Passant aux abords d'une mare il considéra la possibilité de se décrasser un peu.

Végéta avait essayé de rincer sa crinière tant bien que mal dans le torrent mais les merdes de poules incrustées dans ses cheveux n'avaient fait que fondre et s'étaler dans ses mèches, coulant de façon tout à fait répugnante dans ses yeux. Ca avait été pire que mieux.

La surface de l'étang fut perturbée par un clapot en son centre. Un poisson avait sauté provoquant sur l'eau des cercles concentriques.

« Un Gros Poisson…»constata-t-il, le moral retrouvé.

Faisant feu de tout bois, il plongea sans hésiter. Même sans power-up Végéta était capable de percevoir les mouvements de l'onde grâce à ses pouvoirs extra-sensoriels.

Il repéra la carpe, tapie dans un recoin d'algues et de limon. Il l'encercla de ses cuisses et de ses bras dans une étreinte charnelle et solide. Il remonta rapidement à la surface, maintenant le poisson les ouïes hors de l'eau et rétropédalant vers la berge.

Quiconque eut était spectateur eut pu penser que deux amants s'ébattaient grivoisement. Du point de vue de Végéta la situation était bien différente. La gueule béante du poisson moustachu s'ouvrait et de fermait de même que les évents des côtés de sa face gluante dans un cri muet de supplice à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il reprit pied à un mètre du bord, s'enfonçant dans une épaisse couche de vase et s'emmêlant dans les roseaux.

Il tira sa proie et lui même sur la terre ferme dans un élan d'animosité.

« Non seulement tu pèses au moins 30kg mais en plus tu crèves en silence… J'apprécie »

Il ne cesserait jamais de s'émerveiller devant les perfections de la nature.

Levant les yeux au ciel et évaluant l'avancée de la course du soleil, il jugea qu'il devait être à peu près 11H30. Il fallait rentrer au camp de base.

Chemin faisant, marchant rapidement et gêné par son fardeau, il perdit l'équilibre sur une pierre plate dans une pente. Son pied mouillé s'était dérobé à l'intérieur de sa botte, elle même rendue glissante par la bourbe amassée dans l'étang.

Il se tordit douloureusement la cheville. Succédant à une plainte d'agonie, il lâcha un long flot de vociférations en sayajin.

Un hibou ouvrit un œil attentif du fond du tronc où il nichait puis se rendormit. Le rapace nocturne n'avait finalement que faire de ce curieux animal.

* * *

Végéta atteignit enfin la lisière de la clairière où toute la bande s'était rassemblée. Ils étaient assis à discuter, sirotant des boissons et grignotant déjà autour de la grande nappe à carreau. Tous sauf Kakarott…

Du coin de l'oeil il vit son rival approcher des convives, à l'autre bout du terrain. Agitant sa main comme un benêt et il beugla "Coucou les amis ! Je crois que j'ai encore presque tout mangé en route cette année !".

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir souffert autant que lui durant l'épreuve. Hormis sa face recouverte de boue il semblait aussi en forme que d'habitude. Indubitablement son butin était bien inférieur à celui de Végéta, un sac vide pendait mollement au bout de sa main.

Il se regonfla d'orgueil et pénétra dans la clairière, un air conquérant sur le visage. Il arborait la carpe comme l'étendard de la Maison Végétaseï : l'ayant jetée sur son épaule il la maintenait fermement d'un bras dont tout les muscles saillaient. Il espérait que personne ne remarquerait son boitillement.

« Craignez le fier Prince des Sayiens ! » hurla-t-il pour attirer leur attention.

Celui qu'ils virent avancer dans leur direction avait de quoi susciter, effectivement, une terrible impression.

Dans un essaim de moucherons, Végéta claudiquait vers eux. De sa crinière, habituellement érigée telle une flamme, tombaient des mèches de cheveux gras parsemées de brindilles, de feuilles et … de guano semblait-t-il ? Son visage et son corps étaient recouverts d'un mélange de poussière et d'humus, son uniforme était éraflé par endroits. Une épaisse couche de boue craquelée enduisait ses bottes ordinairement d'une blancheur éclatante. Il avait perdu ses gants et une de ses mains, visiblement blessée, était recouverte de croutes brunâtres.

Sous les regards horrifiés des convives, il jeta à terre la carpe et un sac suintant de toutes les coutures d'un mélange indistinct de phlegme et de sang. A leur grande stupéfaction, le ballot de jute bougeait un peu.

"Femme ! Sors ta putain de balance ! Je crois bien que j'ai gagné !"Tonna-t-il en direction de Bulma.

"Et toi !" il pointait du doigt Mrs. Brief "J'ordonne que tu me cuisines tout ça ce soir!"

Il savourait déjà son triomphe, un rictus sur le visage, les poings campés sur les hanches et le dos bien droit. Goku s'approcha précautionneusement de lui.

"Mec ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça à ces pauvres bêtes ? Elles ne t'avaient rien fait de mal !" Lui lança Goku, indigné. Se penchant sur le contenu du sac, il le renversa sur le sol pour essayer de voir si il pouvait encore sauver quelques bestioles.

Madame Brief regarda successivement les dépouilles, Végéta puis son mari.

Le professeur Brief, atterré, répondit à la question muette qu'elle lui posait :

"Ce garçon a pris cette histoire de chasse au sens premier du terme on dirait bien… »

"Oh… Le pauvre chou…" pouffât t elle les yeux plissés à nouveau, une main sur la joue.

Végéta les observait tous, il perdait peu à peu de sa superbe. Certains se mettaient à rire hystériquement. Mais qu'il soit maudit si l'un d'entre eux l'avait battu…

Bulma se rua sur lui en hurlant : "En chocolat ! Végéta, sombre crétin ! C'était une chasse aux oeufs en CHOCOLAT! Andouille de sayien! Et -" Elle reculait maintenant, les mains plaquées sur le nez et la bouche « -Au Nom de Kami ! BWAHH ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur … »

Au dessus de tout ces cris et ces esclaffements, Picollo capta la voix de Gohan grâce à son oreille extra sensible. La réflexion de son protégé lui arracha un rarissime éclat de rire. L'adolescent avait murmuré comme pour lui même :

"J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il va nous faire avec les poisons d'avril."


End file.
